Something new for a soulless body
by AnimeDeath
Summary: not good with reviews so check the first and second chapter for the starting.o and its OCXOC naruxoc it has been chosen.
1. Character Bio

Name: Roku Semitsu

Age: to most looking in his young mid teens (13-15)

sex: male

eye color: Grey iris and blew pupil

hair: down to his back, black with white tips

height: to sight about 5"9'

weight: i cant find a scale

clothing: to sight black bandanna, black cloak with also white flames at the bottom, bandages around right fist, mesh shinobi glove on left hand, black boots with a lot of belts barely showing the texture of the boot with silver locks on the ends of each belt

biography: born into a life of pain and hell making him release all emotions ... until he starts to learn of himself  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Hikari Noeckotsu

Age: 13/14

Sex: female

eye color: blew iris with red pupil

hair: also down to her back, dark purple

height: 5"7' (last measured)

weight: she wont say (but she still looks good and i can tell she doesn't way much)

clothing: normal Amegakure hia-tae on her fore head, normal shinobi gloves, umbrella on her back, black shinobi pants, blue t-shirt, kunia holster on her left leg, and normal shinobi shoes

biography: born into a wealthy family well known threw out the rain village until the villagers learned she had the 2 tailed cat demon name Nibi


	2. Reunion

OK so I don't own Naruto or anything to do with anime except for what's in my apartment

Hikari has the NIBI not the SHIBI not into wealthy family and born into cloud not rain sorry got my stories mixed up between websites

xXx

A soulless body reawaken

Chapter 1

In a forest not to far out of Amegakure a women or I should say girl was running away from what you ask will be unraveled in time but what is not see is what is the most important in all living being's lives.

But when I tell this story of mine you will have gone though a person's life from where it began but from not which that's person came from but from when the person had given up on all existence as it is and that is where this story will begin.

xXx

The women was running from a crowd or as usually called mob of people with such weapon as knives, torches, and so on.

For these people had just learned a secret carefully kept by this girl a secret of pain.

This child was forced into a life of hate a life of pain a life of a demon container … a jinchuriki.

She is the container of Nibi no Nekomata, that takes the form of a cat that's had attacked her village years ago

As said before it was sealed into this girl it ravaged the village hidden in the clouds killing ¼ of the villages shinobi until a clan was gatherer up but it was no ordinary clan it was a clan of sealing masters for 3 days before the attack a child was born a human girl.

The sealing was a fabled one shiki fugin the four elemental seal it came with a cost it had to be in a new born for the person to adapt to the demons powers for it to be concealed without a very good chance of it leaving there.

In her life she had only one friend was a boy of unknown origin with no family to her he treated as and average an equal.

His name was Roku Semitsu he never talked much never felt any emotional threats for being with her he was only there for about a month when she heard about him being chased off and something about a physical change.

That was the last she heard of him … key word LAST.

xXx

"damn that village I hope each and every one meets shinigami!" as she ran from the mob

As she ran she kept on getting slower from exertion of chakra in her feet to jump and run faster

**to get away"** Nibi said in side of her head

'yeah I know but I cant get away' she said as she started crying

'**well you could use a complex … wait … I feel something'**

'what is it Nibi?' she asked

Nibi was interrupted by a black blur running into her bringing her down to the base of the tree she had just stepped on"ahhh!!!…" as her mouth was muffled by the man no boys hand

"you don't want them to hear you do you?" he said with a plane emotionless face

She had stopped screaming when she felt a very powerful genjutsu which she was in aww because of the no hand seals.

As all the villages and shinobi passed he stopped the genjutsu and was holding her for a second before letting go then just noticing a man coming closer.

"IT'S THE DEMO ….." he didn't even get to finish his sentence when she noticed there was a spike made of earth through his heart as he fell when the spear piece of earth toughed it it disappeared anti the earth from which it came

"its not accurate to call someone a demon" the boy said as he turn away from the girl still with the emotionless face he started to walk away as a black chakra appeared around his boots.

"wait where are you going, you must have had a reason for saving me"

"you remind me of the past" as he was about to jump she grabbed his wrist

"can I know your name first?" she asked intent on her question

"my name is" as he was about to say his name everything went into slow motion for Hikari "Roku Semitsu"

As she heard this immense happiness and joy sprang onto her face

"wait R-Roku S-emi-itsu?" she asked

"yes … why?"

Just the she was a blur to the eye as she jumped onto Roku and latched on to him

"Roku-kun … its been to long" she said with tears of joy in her eyes

"kun … who are you" with his plane face as always

"you-you don't remember me?" she thinks "well it has been 7 years and we were only together for about a month so"

"wait seven years, and together a month?" he asked as she nods "is your name Hikari Noeckotsu?"

She smiles widely while tightening her grip around him "yes you do remember me Roku-kun"

"Hikari what are you doing here?" he asked "shouldn't you be in your village?"

She then got very sad "well … umm .. I was chased out as you can see"

The moment was silent as she looked down in a sad face and he looked at her with his plane emotionless face

"umm … well where did you go that time ago?"

"I went to the hidden shadow for training"

"hidden … shadow" she askes

"yes they said I should go to leaf for extended training, I had to go and I didn't have the time to leave even a note"

"I left 2 minutes after he had talked to me by he I mean professor Gyiro"

"heh well at least im with you again, and did you say leaf???" she askes

"yes I did I have to be trained by a … "

xXx

Ok im gonna have a poll and a choice of who his teacher will be:

Namikaze Minato (dead)

The 3

Mitsurashi Anko

Kurenia Yuhi

Hatake Kakashi

Ero-Sennin (Jariaya)

You choose


	3. Returning?

i sadly don't own Naruto

* * *

Something New for a Soulless Body

Chapter 2

"A Mitsurashi Anko" he said in his normally emotionless face

"I haven't heard of her but we better get moving if were gonna make it there" she said madder of factely

"wait … why are you coming with?" he questioned emotionlessly

"heh … well … um .. because" she said starting to blush while looking down

"never mind … but may I ask something?"

"sure"

"why did the villagers chase you out?"

"um … I'd rather not talk about it" as she returns her gaze to her feet

"we better get going it will take a couple more hours with you coming along so it should take …" he thinks

"about seven hours" he said emotionlessly

(ok its almost always gonna be emotionless until they get to Konoha so … yeah)

Her jaw hits the ground "b-but konoha is like … 100 miles away!!!"

"yeah I'll just have to carry you there" he said

She started blushing "so when do we start going?" 'damn I'm gonna have to get new cloths in konoha then' she thought

"we'll start now" as he picked her up bridle style making her blush deepen a considerable amount as they rushed past the trees around them seemed to blur until it wasn't possible to make out the sky from earth

"hey Hikari were here … Hikari?" he looked down to find her asleep not just asleep but cuddling into him as much as a person could

As he approached the gate there where two guards on duty at the time

Guard 1 "state you village, name, and business

"I'm currently under no village, my name is Roku Semitsu" the guards jaws dropped at this part "my business is to be trained here"

"wait did you say your name was Roku **Semitsu**?"

"yes I did, what of it?"

"its just I didn't know that anyone survived the Semitsu "extermination""

Flashback for Roku (and no one else)

"Brother! Hay do you want to go outside?" a young Roku asked full of happiness

"sure" Zanbozu said "one sec"

Flashback end (for Roku not you your stuck in the past!)

"hey Semitsu" guard 2 said "Roku-san you there?"

"w-what?" he said in a more sorrowful face than the normal emotionless one he wore

"um … yes I'm here"

"ok so I asked you who are you carrying there?" asked guard 2

"she's just a friend"

"I meant her name its not like knowing if she's your girlfriend or not will help us" he said

"her name is Hikari, she never told me he ser name" he lied

"ok just find it out and report it"

"sure" he said back to his emotionless face

Instantly after he got into the village he looked for a training ground he started walking west side and he walked over a bridge into what was a normal training ground with a sign saying 'training ground 7' and went about 50 meters east of it

"I guess I set up here"

As he picked out a scroll without putting Hikari down he dropped the scroll without he opened up the door and what was in there was a normal bed a sink and a small fridge and a closet he set Hikari on the bed and laid down n the ground and quickly fell asleep

xXx

The next morning he felt heavier than usual and felt some unfamiliar chakra signatures near him as he opens his eyes he sees Hikari laying on top of him with his arms around her

Instantly he does something that has never happened before he started … BLUSHING furiously as he started to look around he could see a boy staring at him smiling a pink haired girl blushing standing rite outside the door and a raven haired boy sitting outside the door as well smirking

"haha you have to see the look on you face its priceless hahahahaha!" the blond haired kid said

"shut up Naruto!!!" the pink haired girl said to the now named Naruto

Just then Hikari slowly opened her eyes to see herself laying on Roku cuddling into him

"R-Roku-kun!!!" she yelled blushing that could blow Hinata's into the dust

"u-um … H-Hikari-_chan_ um g-good morning" he stuttered out

The chan suffix just making her blush even more if it was possible

xXx

ok im gonna stop here cause im dam tired

im still taking votes for the poles in the chapter before


	4. Embered

i sadly don't own Naruto

* * *

Something New for a Soulless Body

Chapter 3

"hahahahaha oh my god this is sooo priceless hahaha!!!!" Naruto howled

"Naruto you idiot" the pink haired girl stalks in and punches him in the head into the ground "im sorry for mister idiot over there but before we go i have to tell you its not so private if you set up so close to a training ground even though we found you two by surprise, ok come on Naruto lets go" she said while walking out the door

"hell no I wanna see what happens next!!!" he yelled back "I at least want to learn there names so don't yell" he starts to whisper "you're starting to give me a headache"

she just stays quiet look over at Roku and Hikari to find out both of them had either fainted or fallen back to sleep

"um ... i think we should leave"

"but i wanna see what will happen next or at least stay here until Kakas-" he was about to finish when Kakashi shushin's right outside the small shack

"um ... whats this?" Kakashi asked

"well uh sensei we kinda just found this place where this shack was set up and we kinda found these two in here"

Kakashi walks over to the pair on the floor and kneels over to get a better look

suddenly his eye widen a little "wow who would have thought a semitsu here in leaf or still alive for that matter"

Kakashi pulls a pen and paper out of thin air and starts writing when he finished he folded it and placed it the slot between the door and the frame as he left

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

as the sun shined into her eyes she woke up to its call

she look around until she had looked down and remembered what had happen and she had started blushing madly

she whispered to wake Roku up "um ... Roku-kun wake up" ... no response

a little bit louder "Roku-kun"

now she was irritated and she thought and yelled "ROKU-KUN WAKE UP!!!"

she suddenly heard someone come through the door and looked over

"Hikari you ok i could hear you from the river"

she noticed that he was wearing something different she sees him just wearing a mesh shirt and started blushing

she looked down to see she was laying on his cloak suddenly she felt really stupid

"um ... sorry ro-kun i kinda thought i was still kinda laying with you" she said as her blush deepened

"_ro-_kun?" he said "anyway i have to go i found a note in the door saying i had to go somewhere let me check" he opens the note "i have to go to 270 Koji Dr."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

as he walked up to the the house which took some time might i say

he opened the door to see ...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

to be put on later heh cliffhager rule all


	5. Rude Waters

Chapter: something i lost track its called rude waters

--

--

as he opens the doo to see the third, Hatake, and mitsurashi

he ooks at kakashi statued over him eyes almost closed from waiting

"Ahh so your finally here Semitsu-Sama ... before we talk busness i think an introduction is in order" Sandame states

"hey punk my name is Mitsurashi Anko u forget it you will know the meaning of pain" Anko states with venom in her words

"my name is kakashi i belive you have already met my students earlier"kakashi states walking slumped over to his couch

"damn it kid when you find a note to go some where u dont keep people waiting damn and a nother thing ..." ank yells while being interupted by the third

"Mitsurashi-san this boy could have choosen ot to come at all so be polite before i have to pass some laws" he says in a calm tone of voise

"hmmph fine" she reacts this sending killing intent at roku

"now Semitsu-sama will you sit down" the third sais still in his state of relaxatio

Roku walks over to a scruffy looking chair away from Anko

"ok so Roku-san .. what is your business in konohagakure with the other jinchuriki?" he sais inqusitivly

"im here for trai ... jincuriki? what jinchuriki?" he says with a nomally emotionless face stating hisquestion in a deeper then usualy sereois voice

"i was talking about" the third thinks for a while "that shadow a the gate im sorry i was mistaken by an arua givin off at the moment" he said keeping a known secret to himself all well knowing hikari was a bijuu

"ok ... as i was saying im here for training from Mitsurashi-sensai over there i even bere a note from Gyiro-sama"

--

hikari now royaly confused looking up and down board walks trying to find her way to a place to buy some cloths

'ask somone where you are it will be so much faster'

"yeh i know but i dont realy want to talk to anyone here"

'fine so what where you looking for again ... cloths?"

'yeah ofcourse i am ive be'ne looking for the past hour'

hey demon getting a sudistic look 'you know you dont need to be wairing anything for your ro-kun to love you'

hikari after that coment now getting red as fire in the face 'SHUT UP'

'but its so much fun' demon no cackling in her cage

'you know i can make your like miserable in there don't you'

'you do know i could control your body at any time and make you do stuff to your crush'

' ... ... shut up' knowing all to well that it would happen when she least expected it

demon now trying to hold back laughter but failing miserably

'i cant wait till you fall asleep so i can make some "Fun" dreams for you'

'please ... stop your making me craz... hey theres ro-kun'

her demon now thinking so hikari couldn't hear ' theres that presence again ... as if Raikotsu is mokking me ... i'm starting to go insane ... could it be that Rai-kun has selected this mortal for fun or to mess with all living demons ... or has he just forgoten who he is'

"hey Ro-kun" she starts running over to him

before he could turn around he had her grappled on his back like a backpack with the strains pulled to tight by your mother on your first day of school

"hey hikari-chan" making her blush at the suffis him not noticing ever saying it

"whered you go before?" she asks in generaly knowledge

"i went to see my trainer"

out of no where team seven know named by kakashi in they chat at Koji

"HAY!! its you two from this morning" naruto walked up smile on his face at the sight of hikari on Roku's back

"damn it naruto why do you have to be so loud" she say wacking him over the back of his head

"yeah we're sorry for the um couch rude awakening this morning" she said with a slight blush

now after that comment hikari blushing slightly at the recelection of that morning how she had 'axedently' woke up on roku after being on the bed thanks to a certain demon

"yeah well thats all i have to say bye" sakura waving good bye with her two team mates walking behind here being bored

sasuke eyeing hikari the wrong way making her shiver but not saying anything

"um ok ... lets go ro-kun i need cloths" she said trying to creep away from the disturbingly perverted emo

"ok but first i need to move the makeshift cabin"

--

next chapter cloths shopping

it was a request from a freindwhere i live reading this there the reason im writing or typing again ... i hate them ... YES THAT MEENS YOU NICK 


	6. not about the stoy Unexpected News

... i mite be coming back to the writing business ... as a professional, as soon as my book hits the stores i will give out my Author Name ... be ready for something dark


End file.
